Hi, I'm A Teenage Spy
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: Nina finds out new secrets about her family...and her new career.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what? If you guessed that I came up with yet ANOTHER story idea, but have no idea what to type after the first few chapters, you are...CORRECT! Enjoy the mystery, drama, romance, and many other genres of _Meet My Parents._**

**Nina's POV**

" Amber, I am _not _getting that dress!" I said as Amber shoved a frilly pink sundress at me. We were at the mall, partly because Amber whined, begged, and pleaded for me to go shopping with her until I gave in, and partly because...well, okay, just because of Amber.

" Nina, you haven't agreed to _anything_ so far!" Amber said, stomping her foot. "Why don't you go look for something you think is nice, and I'll go find something I think is nice, and we'll compare so I can see what you _will_ agree to. Okay?"

" Fine. Five minutes, then we'll meet back here." I said, already walking off to look at a cute fuzzy blue sweater.

I got over to the rack and looked at the price tag. Only $22.50! I picked up the sweater, only to drop it when I was grabbed and dragged into a dressing room.

I tried to scream, but was gagged before I got a chance. My masked kidnapper tied my feet and hands together.

" Sorry, darling, but I'll have to knock you out for a bit." I heard a female voice say. That voice sounded so familiar. Where had I heard it before?

I didn't have time to remember before I was stabbed in the arm with a needle and knocked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was tied to a pole in a room surrounded with all sorts of high-tech gadgets. I saw two figures in black typing on computers, but when they saw I was awake, they turned around. I gasped. " _Mom? Dad?_"

**So, did you like the first chapter? Tell me in the reviews! I want at least two by tomorrow if you want a new chapter. Also, check out MattyB, my new favorite boy singer! Hugz Kissez out! PEACE!**

**~Hugz Kissez~**


	2. You're What?

**next chapter! Sit back and relax as you enjoy Chapter Two of Hi, I'm A Teenage Spy: You're ****_What_****?**

" _Mom? Dad? _" I said tentatively, tears streaking down my face. " But...you're... "

" Dead? Yes, that's what we had to have everyone believe. I'm sorry, my darling, that we couldn't tell you this sooner, but we weren't allowed to. I'll have to explain quickly, before your friend gets too worried about you. You see, you've been gone for about half an hour already. " My mother said, untying the ropes that held me to the pole and gathering me into a large hug.

" You see, we are secret agents for the government, both American and British. We have made many enemies by doing this, so we had to cut off all contact with you, and change your name in order to keep them from hurting you, or using you as a pawn. Now we believe you are old enough to join our line of work, and become the newest generation of the DeLuca spies. If you do not accept this challenge, it will be like we were never here. We will wipe your memory of this meeting and you will never see us again. But if you do accept, we will train you every day until you are ready to become a secret agent. What do you say?"

" You're _what_? Well, this is a lot to take in. Of course I want to see you guys, but...this is a big decision. Can I have some time to think it over?"

" I'm sorry, dearest, but we've given you all the time we possibly could. It's now or never."

" Okay...I choose..."

**Yes, I stopped there! Will Nina accept the challenge to become a secret agent, or not? Two reviews for the next chapter!**


	3. I Accept

**Hey guys! I'm back and I brought Hi, I'm A Teenage Spy: Chapter 3, I Accept.**

" Okay...I choose...to be a secret agent."

" Great, darling! We'll take you back now. Remember, all of this is top secret, which means you can't tell anyone. Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow!" Mom said, taking my arm and guiding me over to a wall. She walked through it and pulled me along with her, and pushing through many walls, we finally ended up back in the dressing room where Mom oh-so kindly knocked me out.

" I'll see you tomorrow, my darling!" Mom said, hugging me, then walking back through the wall.

I took a deep breath, then thought, "_W__hat have I gotten myself into?"_ before walking out of the dressing room to find Amber.

**(AN: I was going to stop here, but that would be way too short, don't you think? Enjoy what would have been Ch.4!)**

Taking out my phone, I called Amber. When she picked up, I said, " Hi, Amber!" before holding the phone away from my ear.

" NINA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR HALF AN HOUR!" Amber screamed through the phone.

I gingerly put the phone back to my ear and said, " I, uh, saw some cute shirts? And, um, lost track of time?"

Luckily, Amber bought it. " OH! Okay! Meet me at the cash register so we can buy the clothes and leave. We were supposed to have movie night tonight back at Anubis, and Trudy was going to make kettle corn! I _love _Trudy's kettle corn!" Amber said before hanging up.

I grabbed a few tops and pants on my way to the counter.

" Finally! It took you _forever_! Let me see what you picked!" Amber said while examining each item.

" Yes, no, no, no, yes, yes!" she said, sorting though the pile. Finally we were able to buy the clothes and leave.

**You are officially allowed to throw things at me. *dodges chainsaw* Woah! Except chainsaws! *dodges sword* And swords! This chapter was just a filler! I promise I'll make up for it with the next one! Please don't kill me! *runs away from angry mob* HUGZ KISSEZ OUT! PEACE!**

**~Hugz Kissez~**


	4. AN: Why I've Been Gone

Hey everyone...so, I know I've been gone lately. Some of that has been me, some of it has been my parents. But I promise, I will try to do better in the future. I swing between procrastination and being really thorough so either way things aren't getting done quickly. But know that I _**WILL**_ get updates up for every single one of my stories by Friday, December 6th. So, done deal? Ok, I'll go write! Hugz Kissez out! PEACE!

**~Hugz Kissez~**


End file.
